


I think my room is haunted

by ZINNtheDork



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mentions of kazehaya tatsumi, Mentions of the rest of rabits, mentions of amagi hiiro, mentions of morisawa chiaki, spooky time, there is so much untapped potential for hijinks with these kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZINNtheDork/pseuds/ZINNtheDork
Summary: In which Tomoya concludes there is a ghost in his room.And in which Mayoi is just Mayoi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Tomoya's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little blirb. I'll eventually make Mayoi's perspective. 
> 
> Happy new years

**Ghost journal log 1**

_I don't know why I'm writing this, but my sister told me that I should write down all my experiences with the ghost and my thoughts about it?_  
_I don't know. I didn't think coming to live in the dorms would be this nerve-wracking._

_I'm not scared of ghosts. I'm not Morisawa Chiaki afterall. But it is a little frightening to think about a ghost hanging out in the room I sleep in._

_Oh well. So far I've felt like someone has been watching me in the room._  
_Last night I was texting Nii-chan and the door opened and closed by itself, but no one was there. I looked out in the hallway and still no one. I called Nii-chan and continued our conversation just so that it wasn't completely silent anymore._

Thud. Creak. Scratch scratch. Clink. Thud.

Tomoya jumps and looks up from the desk. The room is empty save for him. He goes back to continue writing when another flurry of sounds come from the other side of the room again. He closes the notebook and slowly gets up, creeping over to the beds to try and find the cause of the noise.  
Every step he takes causes the sounds to increase in amount and volume until he's at the bed and it's suddenly silent.

The cautious rabbit kneels down and looks under his bed. Nothing but boxes of mangas and that darn sock he was looking for the other day. He grabs the sock with a triumphant grin, as if it were the cause of the haunting. Placing on his bed, he goes back down to look under the other bed.

Ghostly teal eyes and sharp, sinister teeth are what greet him under the vacant bed.

Tomoya quickly gets up and runs to the desk, tripping and falling only twice as he did, to grab his phone before booking it to the door and running as fast and as far from his dorm as possible. Maybe he can spend the night in Hajime's room, or maybe Mitsuru's.


	2. Mayoi's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayoi is the ghost haunting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that knowledgeable about Mayoi's character, but I tried.

_Ah, Mashiro-san is at his desk. He's probably doing homework. I shouldn't bother him._

Mayoi looks through the grates of the vent into his dorm room. His roommate is at the desk scribbling intently into a notebook.   
As quietly as he can, Mayoi pushes the vent open and crawls out. 

Thud. Creak. Scratch scratch. Clink. Thud.

He made more sound than he wished for and ducked behind a shelf when Tomoya looked his way.

_That was no good! I interuppted Mashiro-san's work! A pathetic worm like me doesn't have the right to be in the same room as Mashiro-san. I should just crawl back in the vent and hide.. But that would make more noise and disturb Mashiro-san even more!_

Peeking out from behind the shelf, Mayoi gave a silent sigh of relief when he saw Tomoya had gone back to writing. He dropped to the ground and crawled under his bed, again making more unwanted noise. As he tried to squeeze himself under the bed.

That is until he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Panicking, Mayoi struggled to fully get under his bed. Once he was able to get his whole body under, he froze. And the footsteps stopped.

Watching from his hiding spot, Mayoi saw Tomoya kneel in the space between their beds. The younger boy looked under his own, pulling out a sock with a grin and sitting up with it.  
Mayoi was relieved. Tomoya had been satisfied with the sock. Or that is what he assumed until the rabbit kneeled again, this time looking under Mayoi's bed.

_NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! HE SAW ME! MASHIRO-SAN SAW ME! A DISGUSTING PITIFUL AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING WAS SEEN BY SUCH A PURE AND INNOCENT CREATURE! Not to mention how he was busy and I disturbed him, but now he knows I'm here! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! What would Tatsumi-san or Hiiro-kun do?? What am I asking? Hiiro-kun would have just disturbed and bothered Mashiro-san from the start, and Tatsumi-san would do a better job at not bothering Mashiro-san at all... Tatsumi-san said I should try smiling at whoever my roommates would be. I should smile? Yes! A friendly smile! And then hopefully Mashiro-san will forget my existence!_

And so smile he did. In the span of a few moments, Tomoya and Mayoi locked eyes.  
Alkaloid's Clover giving a wide smile, just like how Tatsumi showed him.

Tomoya's face paled, and after a few moments of eye contact he sat up and scrambled back to the desk before running out of the room completely.

Mayoi dropped his smile. That could have gone a lot better, and to make it even worse he's now stuck under his bed.


End file.
